


An Eventful Visit To The Library

by ProtectionSquad



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Byakuya To-gay-mi, Byakuya is basically a meaner Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Sleeping Makoto, TELL THEM NAEGI, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, We Die Like Children, but here he’s just scared for his boyfriend, he is bean and I love him, implied panic attack, let me stress how much I love him, makoto is smol, somewhat self-indulgent, they're not dating yet tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectionSquad/pseuds/ProtectionSquad
Summary: Byakuya stumbles across a sleeping Makoto in the library, and thinks that he’s dead. He panics.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	An Eventful Visit To The Library

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am suffering and therefore need to make fictional characters who already suffer enough suffer more. Enjoy!

There for few places in Hope’s Peak where one could be alone. 

The dorms were one, although it was suffocating to stay in one for an extended period of time. Additionally, it would almost definitely prompt one of the way-too-caring residents to come check on someone if they stayed there too long. 

Byakuya thought it would be pure torture if everyone was as disgustingly caring as some of the nicest in his class. 

There was also the garbage disposal, the warehouse, and several other locations, but a Togami wouldn’t lower himself to purposely spend time in any room that was beneath him. 

Therefore Byakuya spent most of his free time in the library. Sure, he could take a book elsewhere, but he would almost definitely be bothered by the presence of someone. He was musing over all of this as he came to a stop at the door, which was unexpectedly slightly ajar. This was not what was concerning, of course, as anyone could take out a book for a multitude of purposes and forget to close the door. The concern was a certain Makoto Naegi, who was slumped over at the desk, partly concealed by a stack of books. He looked… lifeless. 

_ Is he… dead? _

Byakuya felt sick to the stomach. He didn’t want to check. He wasn’t squirmish or afraid of dead bodies, of course, more afraid of Makoto’s dead body.

**Why?**

The killer had obviously put some thought into it. Makoto was the one who contributed most in the past trials. He had saved them from all dying multiple times. Without him… 

Byakuya felt dizzy. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Panic flooded through him, a feeling so unfamiliar and strong that it seemed to crash into him. Image after image of Makoto appeared in his head, of him smiling, laughing. Of his determination to uncover the truth-

**No.**

Byakuya steadied himself on the wall. He felt his heart gradually return to its normal pace. He refused to acknowledge that any dread he may have of Makoto dying was based on anything personal. He would not get emotionally attached to a peasant such as the small boy in front of him,  **who may be dead.**

And with that thought the panic was back, less violent this time, but enough to turn his knees to jelly and cause his hands to shake. But he was a Togami, and therefore he could not back down like a coward. He quietly stepped forward…

Relief filled his body like the warmth of huddling up to a fire on a cold night. Now that he was closer, he could see the rise and fall of Makoto’s breathing, and a lack of any injuries. He resisted the urge to ruffle the smaller boy’s hair, as a tiny, near invisible smile appeared on his face against his will.To think he got so nervous when there was really nothing to be scared of… not a word of this would ever be spoken to anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Monokuma saw everything. Hmm, I wonder if he’ll tell Makoto?  
> Thanks for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
